


your breath upon my ear

by VibrantVenus



Series: my favorite fics i've written [11]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, Chair Sex, Competition, Creampie, Deepthroating, Demon True Forms, Double Penetration, F/M, First Time, Gaming, Gratuitous Smut, Love Confessions, Oral Sex, Reader is melodramatic but its fine, Romance, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Tail Sex, Triple Penetration, Vaginal Sex, at least i think that's the creator, if not just know he has 2 dicks and ur getting fucked by both of them, is there a tag for levi and his 2 dicks, pomp and circumstance by umetora, technically since the tail is there, title is from a song, we will fuck him in his stupid little gamer chair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26861911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VibrantVenus/pseuds/VibrantVenus
Summary: In all of your time in the House of Lamentation you have learned 2 things.1. You really like Levi.2. He is the most oblivious demon alive.You’re pretty sure you’re going to kill him. Or fuck him. Whichever comes first really.
Relationships: Levi | Leviathan/Reader, Levi | Leviathan/You, Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: my favorite fics i've written [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183229
Comments: 4
Kudos: 142





	your breath upon my ear

**Author's Note:**

> fair warning. this is filthy. i can never look my mother in the eye again. enjoy.

You want to kiss his stupid oblivious face. You like him, love him, want to rip him to shreds.

Levi’s playing whatever new game just dropped on Akuzon, nearly finished, desperate to be the first reviewer. It’s cute.

_You wish he’d just fucking_ _look at you._

You had come to his room to hang out with him, and he was glad to have you there, but you’d forgotten that the drop was today. Not tomorrow, or next week, fucking today. You shift, rolling onto your back, letting your legs dangle over the lip of the tub. 

If the tub were filled with water, you’d be drowning right now. Your head tilts, considering. It would probably be nicer to drown than to deal with the messy feelings aching in your chest. You toe your shoes off, carefully dropping them to the ground. You stare up at the ceiling, comfort yourself with the sounds of his breathing, the faint audio coming from his headphones, the rapid click clack of his keyboard. You’re nearly asleep when you hear a pleased shout. 

You jerk up, seeing that Levi has jumped out of his seat, frantically changing tabs to leave a review. If you’re right, then he’s finished his game, and he has time for you. A small window of time before another game or show catches his interest and steals him away from you once again. You crawl out of the tub, brushing hair out of your face as you pad closer to the computer, peering over Levi’s shoulder at the screen. 

His fingers glide across the keyboard, too fast for you to keep up. You take a look at the screen, read him gushing over the character design, and the dialogue, the storyline, the animations. It’s fun, endearing even to see how excited he gets. He finishes typing, quickly submitting his review before finally,  _ finally,  _ turning to look at you.

“Hey (Y/N) wanna play some devil kart?” 

He’s smiling, eye molten and warm and you want-

A thought.

Your competition with him a few months back had resulted in the pact between the two of you, if you’re lucky a second competition may be just what you need to get through to him.

You lean forward, a smile forming on your face. 

“How about a competition?”

His eyes light up as you continue, “Loser has to do whatever the winner wants.” 

Suddenly he's suspicious, "You could order me to do anything you want, why go through the trouble?" 

You swallow, looking away nervously, not responding. 

He twirls thoughtfully in his chair, before shrugging.

"Sure."

You win. Somehow, you beat Levi at his own game. You can tell the loss is bothering him, making something deep and primal inside of him rage.

You're still in awe of your victory when he turns to you, a pitiful sigh escaping his chest. 

"It's not fair but…you won. What do you want?"

You climb out of the bathtub, walk over to him and place your hands on the arm rests of his chair. 

"I want you to fuck me."

He flushes a bright cherry red, head slamming into the chair with shock.

"I- you want me to- what-"

You've broken him, and you laugh, rolling him closer.

"Only if you want to of course."

He stares at you, oddly silent, skin flushing even darker with embarrassment.

"You're making fun of me."

You breathe out, frustrated with him, not for the first time. You could understand his insecurities, the fear and anxiety of not being good enough. But it just-

You close your eyes, rub the skin between your brows.

"No, Leviathan, I'm not making fun of you. I've liked you for a while and it seems like this is the only way to make you see me." 

You pause to stare at him. His eyes are wide, and you think he might be trembling. Your head tilts.

"So?"

He's still. You're so sure that this is the end, can feel the devastation creeping in until he slowly, carefully nods.

You take the tip of the lower cock into your mouth, tongue gliding along the vein on the side. He’s big, your hand wraps around the other cock, thumb gliding along the slit as you take the one in your mouth deeper. You hear him moan, a soft thing barely escaping his lips. The tip hits the back of your throat, making you gag before you relax your throat. You laugh gently at the moan Levi releases, his torso curling above you, his hands fisting in your hair, sweat already forming on his bare chest. You focus on his cocks, swallowing around the one in your mouth as you tighten your hold on the other one.

You rub your thighs together, your skin already slick with your desire. You look up at Levi through your lashes, meeting his own hazy orange eyes. You gasp when you feel the tip of his tail slide between your legs, pushing its way inside your underwear, moan as it grinds against the bundle of nerves there. Your other hand clenches where you’re grabbing Levi’s thigh, legs trembling as you hold yourself up. You can taste his precome on your tongue, the salty tang of it muddying your thoughts.

His tail glides between your lips slowly, before finally entering you. Shallowly thrusting deeper inside of you as you moan. It’s almost too much, Levi’s voice, low and throaty in your ear, his cock sliding down your throat, the warm wet pulse of him in your hand. You feel like you’re on fire, tears running down the sides of your face as you clench around Levi’s tail. You’re near overwhelmed when Levi pulls you off his cock, a groan emitting from his chest as he comes in your mouth.

You swallow as much as you can, tongue hanging out to catch the rest of it. It’s a lot, you’d expected as much, but more of it lands on your chest then your mouth. You fall forward into his lap, whimpering as his tail twists further inside of you, growing thicker as it enters you. You’re able to focus more on the rough, scaled texture of it as it squirms inside of you, thrusting harder as you cry out. You reach up for Levi, pulling him closer so you can kiss him. You just want him closer, want him so bad it hurts. His mouth is warm and soft against yours, his tongue licking into your mouth with more confidence then he’d ever shown before.

You pull back, hastily ripping your shirt off and unclasping your bra, the rest of your clothing coming off just as quickly. You want-you want. You want everything, everything he could give you. You crawl into his lap, pressing him back against the chair, kissing him again. You want to consume him, think you could beat Beel with the hunger coiling in your belly. You curl your fingers in his hair, pulling his head back as you kiss down his throat. You bite down, letting out an appreciative groan as his tail plunges deeper inside of you. 

You feel so full, feel loved, even if all you get is this. His hands grip your breasts, long fingers gently rolling your nipples, he lowers one hand, pulling you higher into his lap. His cock rubs against your clit, still impossibly hard, at the same time as he takes one of your nipples into his mouth and  _ bites. _

It’s enough to push you over the edge, stars blurring your vision. You weakly cry out his name, pressing his face tighter against you as you come. You’re breathing gradually evens out as you lay your head on Levi’s shoulder. He’s still hard, cocks leaking warm precome on your stomach. His tail slowly eases out of you, and you white at the loss, clenching around nothing.

You still want him. 

“(Y/N)...,” he sounds debauched, voice raw as he looks down at you, hands having fallen to hold you in his lap. 

There’s practically stars in his eyes when he looks at you.

“I...I want to be inside of you.”

You look down at his cocks, thinking how best to go about this. Slowly, you nod taking his hand into your own.

“Do you have lube?”

He nods, face flushed as he looks away from you. It’s cute that he can still be so embarrassed. He turns the both of you in the chair, pulling open a drawer at his desk and digging inside it for the bottle

You take it from, raising your eyebrows at how empty it feels. Quietly popping the cap, and squeezing some onto his fingers. He’s quiet as he reaches behind you, one hand spreading your cheeks, the other gently circling your hole. His fingers tremble where he touches you, terrified of hurting you as he presses a finger inside. You rest your head on his shoulder, gently running your hands up and down his chest. He presses a second finger in, and you release a shaky sigh, grinding down on his fingers.

He moans in your ear as you begin to tug on his cocks, smearing some more of the lube on them. Two fingers become three, and gradually four as his cocks harden. You’re biting down on your lip hard enough to draw blood to prevent the desperate needy noises from warbling free. You shudder violently as he pulls his fingers free, practically panting for it, your head thumping against his chest as you raise your hips.

You can feel him positioning them both beneath you, the tips impossibly hot as they slide against your entrances. Gradually you sink down on his cocks, crying out at the stretch. It’s good, and you think you might die from just how full you’ll be. He’s panting, holding himself still to prevent himself from slamming all the way inside of you. You ease your way down, until Levi is fully hilted inside you, cocks stretching you out. You gasp, rocking your hips slowly. The stretch quickly sending sparks of pleasure racing up your spine. Your hands rise to his shoulders as you raise your hips, clenching around Levi as you ease back down into his lap. You find a good pace, beginning to bounce in Levi’s lap as the pleasure grows.

You feel Levi’s tail rising, snaking around your body, sliding between your breasts to press against your lips. You open your mouth with a smile, staring into Levi’s eyes as the tip slowly makes its way to the back of your throat. He’s moaning, loud, and you want to laugh because you know the shit you both will get as soon as you leave his room. But it’s good, it’s great, it’s perfect. You can deal with the embarrassment if you get to keep Levi just like this. Just for a little longer.

His head slams back into the chair, and you grab his face, thumbs gently caressing his cheeks as you bounce in his lap. You nearly choke when he starts thrusting up into you, cocks hitting a spot deep inside you that leaves you seeing stars. Your thighs tremble from exertion, and you carefully swallow around Levi's tail. Tears form in your eyes, the tension in your stomach coiling even tighter, a hairs breadth away from snapping. 

You press forward, arms twining around his shoulders as you hold him closer. You want to claw yourself open and stuff him inside, want to keep him with you forever.

You don’t know what you’ll do when you leave the Devildom, don’t even know what will happen once you leave this room. Once you and Levi disconnect from each other, when you pull your clothes on and say goodbye, when you walk through the door. You don’t want to know, don’t want this to end. 

Levi’s tail carefully withdraws from your throat, and then Levi is kissing you, his hands tangling in your hair. He yanks your head back carefully, latching onto your throat, biting down. It shocks a gasp out of you, the tension snapping. 

Your vision blanks out as you come, clenching down on Levi’s cocks, nails dragging down his back. You lean forward, resting your head on his shoulder as his thrusts sped up, becoming more erratic as he came closer to the edge. 

He digs his teeth in further as he comes, you can feel it gathering in your stomach, hot and thick, so much of it that it begins to leak out around his cocks. 

You hold him close, not minding the blood running down your shoulder, the sweat dripping down your bodies.

You’re both silent, scared to be the first to speak, of what the other might say. 

"Do you really like me?" 

You rub your hand down his back, careful of the scratches your nails left.

"Yes, god yes."

It's quiet.

"How long do you think we have before they come and break the door down?"

He laughs, "I'd say...20 minutes?"

You laugh.

It's good.

**Author's Note:**

> Me not knowing how to end a fic? It's more likely then you think.


End file.
